Upgrades Gone Crazy
by Reiz16
Summary: It's been 20 years since Ralph and Venellope have met and Mr. Litwak has thinks a series of upgrades might be nice. The games characters find them more annoying and it's up to the two of them to set thing right.


**Thanks for God and His angels for help.**

Wreck-it Ralph and Venellope Von Shweets were busy playing the new monster truck mini-game Mr. Litwick had installed earlier that morning. It was in honor of Sugar Rush's twentieth anniversary, which was tomorrow. It had cars big enough for Ralph to fit in, surprisingly, and according to Mr. Litwick, who often mumbled to himself, it would not be the only surprise.

"Face it, Ralph!" Venellope yelled to the right of her racer where Ralph was. The candy-coated, black-haired girl wearing a green hoodie had a banana split for a car. "I've got waaaaay more experience! You're gonna lose, Newbie!"

"'Newbie'?!" Ralph replied. The orange shirt and brown overall-wearing giant was driving a chocolate car, although he was one of the few who disliked chocolate. "That's the stupidest thing you've called me, yet!"

"That's funny... Because you ARE stupid!"

Of course, despite coming from different arcade games and the years in age gap, they were best friends. They only pretended to pick on each other.

"No! I mean, I'm no Noob! I've got 50 years of experience! I've been wreckin' things since before you were pixelated!"

"I was never pixelated!"

"Too bad! It'd probably help your image! You need it like you need a hair-cut!"

"Wreckin's still got nutin' to do with racing!"

"This is MONSTER truck racing!" Ralph reminded.

To win the monster truck mini game, a player would have to race around the track three times, unlike the main game. This was the third and final monster truck level, and it was underground in a blue tunnel full of lights.

Venellope's truck hit a yellow speed booster, and at the same time, she pushed a button and her wheels pushed her car up into the air, and got she got ahead of Ralph. Ralph hit the the same bump but could only get close enough to tailgate.

Venellope laughed. "All's you've been doing this whole time is bumping into me. Your cart doesn't have all the awesome things I got!"

"Nope! Been going easy on ya!"

Ralph pushed a button on his car-one that he had seen Venellope push on her's, and his truck's wheels lifted off the ground and allowed him to ride over her. The ruler of Sugar Rush knew she had to up her... ...Well, game. She saw no speed boosters nearby, so she tried her signature glitch. Venellope teleported into Ralph's truck.

"Since when have you been doing THIS?!" asked Ralph, referring to her teleporting into the truck, not her powers in general.

"Since I had to stop you from being better at something than me, Stinkbrain!"

"Well, there's something you'll never be better at than me."

"I think I know."

"Wrecking!"

Ralph raised his giant fists and smashed his own car to bits. He took out the dashboard and the headlights. He tumbled out of the car and ran back to find Venellope's.

Venellope could not use any of the fancy buttons and because of the headlights being out, she could barely see anything, the lights in the tunnels being so low. She decided that she was going to to have to go back to her old cart. Venellope got there first via

glitch-teleporting.

"If you break this car, then neither of us will win." she said.

Ralph did not have time to think this through, because he literally saw light at the end of the tunnel. "Looks like it's a draw," he said as they crossed the finish line. "You okay with that, Diabetes-bringer?"

"Long as you help me fix my cart. I'll get you next time, Gorilla-hands!"

"It's all the way there in the tunnel."

"So, what, Lazy?"

"The arcade's gonna open, soon. I need to get back to my game."

"Then hold on!"

With that, Venellope did her signature move and they were instantly at the cart. Ralph

had no trouble lifting it in the air.

"I hate that you gotta go," said Venellope. "I lost the random roster race, this time, so I've got a lot of time on my hands. It's boring without you!"

"Don't you still get to race as a N.P.C. even if you're not an avatar?"

"Not with the new upgrade. The creators made it that way to make it easier."

"That's dumb."

"Well, we can't do anything about it."

"Just keep playing mini games and watch the other racers until I get back tonight, 'k?"

Ralph headed towards the exit. "Later, Kid."

"Later, Stinkbrain."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ralph came back to his game. He smelled the smell of blueberry pie and wondered why the residents had rewarded each other for good game playing when the arcade had not opened, yet. Everyone was in the penthouse, and Sargeant Calhoun, who was Felix's wife and soldier from Hero's Duty, was visiting.

"How did your visit wi-Whao-ah, whoa. What is that?"

"I would think a professional fixer like you, Felix, would know a broken cart when he sees one." said Ralph.

"I'm a fixer, not an ice-cream man."

"So, you can't do it?"

"Of course I can fix it!"

"Felix can fix anything, Wreck-it." said Sargeant Calhoun.

Felix walked up to the car and hit it with his hammer. Instantly, the cart was all better. Almost.

"Hey!" said Ralph. "Where's the wheels?"

"Sometimes, when parts are missing, it doesn't matter if I can fix it. I need those parts."

"Guess they must be back at the new racetrack. I'll have to get them tonight, after we're done gaming."

"Why don't you do it, now?" asked Gene, one of the Nicelanders, or residents of the penthouse.

"How? If I'm not here at the start of quarter alert, they'll pull the plug on us."

"Mr. Litwick was mumbling to himself somethin' awful," said Felix. "We're getting a maintenance check, and so's my snuggle-bunny, over here."

"After all these years, you still talk about me like that." said Calhoun "It's embarrassing, Felix."

"Oh, but I just can't help myself, my Hi-depth-Honey."

"I'll never get used to that, except..."

"'You're one dynamite gal'?"

"Aw, come here!"

Calhoun and Felix wrapped their arms around each other's necks and started kissing. The Nicelanders "Aw"'d, too. Ralph went " Yeesh!" in disgust.

"Oh, Ralph," said Felix. "It's not gross. You'd like it if you knew what it meant to be in love."

"That'll never happen." He was so sure of himself at the time, too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Venellope!" Ralph called.

It was after another day of gaming and Ralph had returned to get the rest of the car parts for Venellope. Ralph was especially hoping he could play with her without annoying cart sizes in their way. For the monster truck level, of course. What Ralph didn't count

on was to find the entire landscape of Sugar Rush changed.

Instead of gummies, cookies, oreos, ice-cream, or any other candy or desert objects, were vegetables! The candy cane trees were celery stocks in pools of peanut butter. The leaves were lettuce. The bushes, broccoli and cauliflower. The king's castle-scratch that-the presidential suite-was a normal building. Only it had The weirdest thing was the humidity. Ralph got closer and saw that the main raceway had been turned into a beach with pink sand dunes. There appeared to be game characters on water skis going threw buoys. Fans were still there, just not in the stands. Were the stands once were, were a moat around the race track. The fish could breath and watch the show just fine.

Ralph watched as a girl with long black hair with pink sea shells in her hair and a green tankini made a flip threw the air. Her legs hung off to the side and then after landing, her whole body stood up by one arm. Ralph watched as the girl went close enough for him to see, but she splashed him.

"Watch it!" Ralph yelled.

The very same girl decided to do a few more tricks. She was in the lead, but she was sure she'd be able to catch up. She decided to flip and go backwards.

Ralph finally got a good look at her. She seemed familiar. He just didn't know. None of this made any sense. Sure, he knew that there was an upgrade. He just didn't expect it to include new people. Maybe he should turn around and talk to Venellope about it. Still, he felt drawn to protect this person.

"Hey! You!"

The girl put a hand to her chest and mouthed the words, "Who, me?!" It was obvious she didn't take it seriously.

"YES, you! Stop acting like an idiot! You'll get hurt."

"Oh, come on, Stinkbrain. Can't I have a little fun?"

"No. Wait. What did you call me?"

"Does your brain stink, too? I mean-"

"And Venellope Von Shweets is no longer in the lead!" shouted the announcer.

"Welp, gotta go!"

Ralph tried to find the missing Venellope. Was she racing? The announcer talked about her.

"Venellope wins!" yelled the announcer

Just as it hit him, Ralph saw the girl with the long black hair take the trophy.

"Jealous, Stinkbrain?" the older Venellope gloated at her friend.

"Yeh-Yeh-You... ...I know what to say."

"You COULD start by giving me a compliment."

"Uh... You're very fast?"

"Gee, thanks."

"That actually doesn't sound like you, anyhow."

"Really? I think it sounds exactly like me."

"Is there anyway we could talk about this?"

"Sure thing. Let's go to the suite."


End file.
